


Curious Didi

by KunWinsManager



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Little Brothers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunWinsManager/pseuds/KunWinsManager
Summary: Liu Yangyang is curious about his Winwin-ge and he’s about to observe him
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Let's start 🔍

**Author's Note:**

> Based on:
> 
> \- Yizhibo Live where Yangyang mentioned that Winwin moved his desk in their room because he’s always there almost everyday  
> \- Yangyang seen with WinKun shopping by fans  
> \- Haechan calling Kun so he can speak with Winwin (lolsz)
> 
> Technically, all the times Yangyang witnessed and experienced being WinKun's third wheel 🤣😂

Yangyang has always been curious about their third eldest member ever since he heard the news that they will debut in the same group. Unlike with Kun, Ten and Lucas whom he spent more time with during their training period, Winwin has been promoting with another group prior to WayV so they rarely have time spent together.

Eventually, as a newly formed group, they moved in to their own dorm and this is the time he decided to observe and get closer to him.

New Dorm = New Roommates. They waited for Winwin to finish his fansign event before deciding whom they’re going to share their room with, which is also the reason why Winwin had to go home earlier than the rest of the members from the same event.  
  
WayV members are now gathered in their messy, disorganized living room, loudly talking to each other while sitting on the floor when they heard the door creak followed by a short and silent thud. As the figure walks closer to them, the talking goes silent and all eyes are on him, particularly their youngest one.  
  
”OH! You finally arrived Master Dong” their leader greeted as he rises from his seat to pull him closer to the rest of them. The awkwardness can still be felt but its not really that bad, more than awkward, every one else is just shy around Winwin, He’s usually very silent which makes it hard for them to know how to approach him.

”Now that Winwin’s here, let’s decide on your room designations” their manager, a.k.a. Little Cutie said as he slowly move some boxes away to the sides.  
  
Ten, being close to one of their new member, Hendery, obviously volunteered to share rooms with him. They’ve been having great time together as teacher-student as Hendery teaches him improve his Mandarin while he helped him with his Korean. They also communicate in English from time to time which makes it easier for them to grow closer.

While Ten and Hendery was able to decide quite fast, the rest are now starting to discuss whom they wanted to share rooms with. Lucas and Xiaojun, being the 2/3 of their Canto-line are actually quite enthusiastic in sharing the same room, however, Xiaojun knows how shy Yangyang can be around people he’s not close with so he’s torn in making a decision. Their discussion was suddenly interrupted as they hear a voice from quite a distance.

“I’m sure I’ve said it plenty of times before, but I want to share rooms with Kun-ge” Winwin finally spoke. Kun, who is obviously surprised and delighted by the sudden request smiled brightly at him, until their manager spoke.  
  
”I’m sure you’ve been waiting for this, but It would be better if we’ll share rooms with our members whom we can get to know more than members we’re already close with. That way we can improve our team’s relationship” little cutie said as he looks at Winwin with apologetic eyes.

Yangyang wanted to speak too, he wanted to let them know that he’s gonna be fine with anyone but he’s too shy to speak. He feels bad for Winwin when he looked so excited earlier, and now that its visibly showing in his face that he’s not delighted with what their manager just said.  
  
Kun patted Winwin’s back and whispered some words which can only be heard by the two of them followed by a nod from the younger one.  
  
“I agree. We need to get along well with each other and get to know more about our new didis” he said as he smiled around them “As your leader, I’d like to share room with our youngest and Xiaojun” he followed. A sigh of relief escaped their manager’s mouth as Kun helped him ease the tension in the air. Having the the roommates finalized, Lucas raised his hand to high-five his now roommate gege and give him his child-like smile. Winwin smiled soon after he does, of course they’re gonna be good roommates too as they’ve promoted once in an album unit together.

  
  
A week after they moved in, Winwin’s hiatus from his previous group has finally been announced. He’s now staying at their WayV dorm and have been spending more time with them as well.  
  
Now, Yangyang can finally do his goal: To observe Dong Sicheng and be close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Winwin mentioned that he wanted to be roommates with Kun during their 2018, Empathy, fansign event.
> 
> This was supposed to be a one shot story but it’s getting longer so I’ve decided to cut it and will probably make it 2 chapter or more....who knows 😮


	2. Waking up our Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it really hard to wake up our Winwin-ge?

After a few weeks of staying at the same dorm as my target--I mean, Win-ge, I've already memorized his morning routine. 

It's now 7:00 AM, too early for Winwin, on days like today, when we don't have a schedule nor rehearsal, He'll be sleeping in his room silently and most likely gonna sleep till afternoon so---Ah… There it is---Kun-ge will make breakfast for everyone and will wake him up. He usually goes to his room around 7:30 AM but will not go out with Win-ge for probably around 10-15 minutes “I guess Win-ge is a heavy sleeper” he thought to himself.

This happens almost everyday, until one time, Kun-ge is so busy, he had to go out early after preparing their breakfast. Ten-ge, being the second eldest, left in charge, has to wake up our sleeping chick.

This is definitely not normal though, Ten-ge tried to wake him up but ended up not going inside the room after standing there for a few minutes. Lucas has woken up and left their shared room already but he also didn't wake Winwin up. 

Hmm… This is bad tho, we have a schedule later in which we will meet up with Kun-ge… We'll get scolded if we're late. 

"Ten-ge I think you should wake him up, we'll be late" he finally said as he leaned towards Ten who's busy with his phone, chatting 

"I know… But it's not easy, I don't want to make him upset… tsk… Why is Kun not picking up his phone" the older one answered as he tried to get in contact with their leader

"ahh I think he'll not be able to pick it up. I think he's in a meeting with our managers and producers for the following schedules ahead" Dejun, who's currently eating, answered from the kitchen. 

Ten-ge looks extremely troubled and let out a deep sigh 

"I guess I have to wake him up now" he said as he rises from his seat 

It's been 5… 10… 20… 25… 30… 40… 45 minutes 

"Maybe I should go help Ten--" Lucas said as he's about to follow Ten-ge to their room when two figures finally arrived at their living room.

“Win-ge is definitely not in a good mood” I thought to myself as I continued preparing myself to go out later, as I was already done eating. I watched Win-ge with my eyes only following him. He skipped his breakfast and immediately went for a shower and eventually joined us as we headed out to our meet up place for our choreography practice.

During the whole time in our car, Win-ge is on his phone. His grumpy look slightly lessened but he’s still as quiet as always. Ten-ge being unable to take the silence suddenly acted cutely to Win-ge to ask for ‘forgiveness as I have disturbed our Sleeping Beauty’s sleep’ which made everyone in the car burst out laughing. As everyone laughed, Winwin-ge just smacked him in the arm and eventually laughed with everyone.

As we arrived at our destination, Win-ge’s walking was faster than the rest of us and I immediately followed. He was heading towards the second to the last practice room, “I don’t recall our manager telling us which practice room we’ll be using today?” I thought to myself as he opened the door, there I saw Kun-ge sitting by the mirror wall. Win-ge immediately sprinting to his side, sitting on the floor as well as soon as he arrived.  
  
Our practice goes smoothly as always, having small chit chats during break which makes us feel less tired. It’s finally our lunch break. Little Cutie-manager-ge arrived with a bag of packed lunch from take-outs. We sat on the floor in a circular form as we took out the food from the plastic bag one by one.   
  
While eating, of course, the happening in the dorm this morning became our topic. “Kun! Don’t leave the house without waking up our sleeping beauty first because I always end up being the evil queen disrupting his slumber” Ten-ge exclaimed as he frowned at our leader. Laughing at his statement Kun-ge looked at Winwin ge, who’s sitting next to him and poked his sides “You gave them hard time waking up again?”   
  
“Not my fault they can’t wake me up as effectively as you” he said as he ate his jajamyeon nonchalantly. “Will you even allow us to wake you up the way Kun-ge does?” Lucas asked as he opened a can of soda and drank it with one of his eyebrows raised.   
  
We never received a response from Winwin-ge but Ten-ge was obviously smiling at them in a sly manner. 

“I wonder how Kun-ge wakes Winwin-ge...I guess I should…take a peek next time fufufu” I thought as I ate my own food.

On our way home, we’re all drained and tired, everyone is sleeping on our way home. I of course, being the youngest will always be full of energy and not sleepy….or so I thought…  
  
I was watching my gege sleep peacefully, especially Winwin-ge, he sleeps like an infant cooped up to Kun-ge using his shoulders as a pillow, makes me feel sleepy as well. Kun-ge is not yet sleeping tho, he’s lightly holding onto Win-ge’s head to avoid it from moving out of place which might wake him up. 

As I watched them, my eyes were slowly closing on its own and my vision was getting blurry, until I saw Win-ge’s head move, seeming like he’s woken up by the shaky car “understand--huh? Ahh….no Good….I think I’m too sleepy” I thought to myself as I tried to comprehend what I just saw.   
  
  
I might be seeing things because I’m too tired, but, did he really raise his head to get a kiss from Kun-ge? I tried to look in their way again and I saw Kun-ge looking at me while smiling. Surprised by it, I quickly turned my head as a reflex. I think I’m too tired as well as I never noticed that I fell asleep myself till we arrived at our dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this based on how Winwin always looks so grumpy when he wakes up during Dream Launch especially when woken up by their alarm or managers HAHAHAHA
> 
> \-- I might Make more chapters for this I hope everyone will still read it >.< \--


	3. Research Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Winwin tries to fill his research note about Yangyang, our didi also gets to know more about Winwin, or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find their Research Note video/content on their official YouTube!

As our promotion for our first EP, 'The Vision', is getting closer, our managers and producers have been thinking of different ways to provide content for our fans while also enhancing our team's relationship. One of their great ideas was the 'Research Note'. They made us pick one notebook randomly, and we'll have to write our 'research' regarding the member we chose. I really wish to get Win-ge's notebook for this so I'll not be looking suspicious when I'm observing him, but fate plays well, tables have been turned, Win-ge was the one who was able to get my notebook, how did I know?  
  
\--few hours ago--  
  
"Who did you get?" I hear someone asked, as I look around, I saw one of our dressing room's door slightly opened.  
"Yangyang, you?"  
"You"  
"Really?"  
As I take a peek, I that it was Kun-ge and Win-ge, they're talking about their research notes. Winwin-ge seems to have gotten my notebook.  
"Kun, help me fill my notebook"   
"That's not how it's supposed to work Sicheng, you should fill it out on how you see Yangyang with your eyes"   
"but--" contemplating whether I should go inside or not, Kun-ge shifted from his seat to sit next to Win-ge  
"What is it?" he asked as he patted Win-ge's head. I've never seen Win-ge's troubled face before, he's always good at hiding his emotions from us, but I guess he never does it around Kun-ge  
"I'm shy around them...not just Yangyang, but also around Dejun and Hendery" he said as he buried his face on the nook of Kun-ge's neck. Win-ge's ears can be seen turning red, he's probably hiding his shy face. So Cute.

Seeing the current situation, I decided to not go inside and just leave them. Other than the fact that I was surprised that Winwin-ge is actually shy around us, I was also surprised by how close he is with Kun-ge. I thought he hated skinship, maybe that's not true.

\--Few days later--

Everyone is now busy observing and filling out their notebooks discretely, but not Win-ge. Ever since that day, he's been hanging out in our room more frequently. It's as if this is his room. After waking up, he'll take a shower then immediately go to our room. The first time he did this, you have no idea how shocked Dejun and I were. It's like a classroom being observed by your school principal who's rarely at your school. IT was nerve-wracking. However, as time goes by, we learned that:  
  
1\. Winwin-ge is actually very talkative  
2\. He's very nice to us younger members because we remind him of his nephew whom he likes so much. He even has his drawing as his phone wallpaper!  
3\. He's not fond of skinship but also doesn't dislike it. Especially with Kun-ge, he seems to be very comfortable around him. He's a small spoon (you didn't hear that from me)  
4\. He likes cracking jokes, but, really, I just laugh out of respect most of the time.

When he's in our room, it's usually when we're playing online games or watching movies. He's really into both so it's easier for us to initiate conversations related to them and once in a while, he also asks personal questions in between. Maybe it wasn't so bad that he got my notebook instead of me getting his. Because I still get to observe and get a bit closer to him because of this. Eventually, we were able to film our Research Note while doing our jacket shoot. I was surprised by how Win-ge was able to write many things about me and accurately at that. So all those random questions in-between our conversations was for this haha.

Everything is going smoothly, and I'm getting a bit more confident to be close to Win-ge now as I know more about him. Even after the Research Note content has been filmed, Winwin-ge is now more comfortable around us, tonight was no exception to our normal routine. He's here to join us to watch a movie, which is a Ghibli one. Somehow, everyone in the dorm is hooked into Ghibli, recommending one movie after another to each other. When he arrived, we're already scrolling through Netflix, lights out and sitting on the floor.  
  
He's already wearing his pajamas and as if this room is also his, he moved directly to where Kun-ge is sitting at, but, unlike how Dejun and I are sitting next to each other, he's actually sitting in between Kun-ge's legs, which our leader seems to expect as he welcomed him with a light back hug. Surprised by what I just witnessed I glanced to Dejun to see how he's reacting to this, but unexpectedly, he doesn't seem to be surprised nor bothered by it. I decided to pay little to no attention to it, and focused on the movie, but I realized, I was watching them more now than what's on our screen. If that one time in the car on our way home, I was having a dilemma if I just mistook what I saw, this time, I'm 100% sure of what I'm seeing. From time to time, Win-ge is entwining his fingers with Kun-ge's. They will also whisper to each other which I'm absolutely sure it's not related to the movie, they will giggle and sometimes Winwin-ge will get a light smack in his arm or Kun-ge will tighten his hug. When they're silent I try to focus on the movie again, but curiosity always there, so I'd still glance at them from time to time. The final blow that got me more curious was when I saw Kun-ge resting his head on Win-ge's neck, I thought he had fallen asleep until I saw his head move lightly followed by a smacking wet sound. D-did he just kisses Win-ge's neck????!!  
  
I thought I was already done in getting to know Winwin-ge but now I'm even more curious and full of questions. Who do I ask? Ten-ge? Renjun? Chenle?


	4. Good Morning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yangyang finally know the "Effective way to wake Winwin up"

After that night, I’ve noticed Win-ge and Kun-ge’s closeness more and more. All the things I thought are normal for close people now have a different meaning in my eyes. Of course, I try my best to hide that I’m watching them.

Today is another rest day for us, weekends. We just released our digital EP two weeks ago and still don't have any plan for our next comeback. We do have several schedules ahead, but for now, we’re just enjoying our peaceful weekend.   
  
Lucas and Dejun went out early today. Dejun started working out to improve his physical build which makes him and Lucas Gym buddies. Ten-ge is still sleeping as he stayed up very late last night and Hendery is currently taking his morning walk. There is no other perfect day and opportunity to answer one of the questions in my head, ‘How does Kun-ge wake Winwin-ge up?’.

Kun-ge was already making breakfast when I woke up, I headed to the living room and started scrolling on my phone acting as if I’m not observing him. Few minutes passed and he’s done cooking. After preparing our table, he removed his apron and immediately walked towards Lucas and Win-ge’s room “I’ll wake Sicheng up, you can wait for us so we can eat together” he said as he walked. When I hear the door open, I sneakily follow him, wishing he doesn’t close the door. As I took a peak, I could see that the door was closed, I was about to move away and abort my mission when I suddenly heard the door creak. IT’S OPEN. Seems like Kun-ge wasn’t able to close the door properly or it's just God’s will for me to know the truth, anyway, I slowly walked towards the door on my tip-toe, making very minimal sound as possible, and peaked on the small gap on the slightly opened door.   
  
I can see that Win-ge’s still sleeping under his blanket, facing the wall. Next to his bed was Kun-ge who’s currently taking a photo of him, sleeping peacefully. After a while, he put his phone in his pocket and crawled on the bed, to lay beside Win-ge inside his blanket too?? Huh??I thought he’s gonna wake him up? As I leaned in a bit closer to the door, I can hear Kun-ge whispering something to Win-ge, and before you judge me, please know that this is part of my research to know how I can improve my relationship with my gege, this is absolutely not in any way any form of invasion of privacy….right?...going back, Kun-ge seems to be cuddling Winwin-ge inside the blanket as I hear whispers, I can see Win-ge is trying to push Kun-ge away, not wanting to wake up. He’s like a preschool child not wanting to go to school. As I tried my best to hold my laugh, I saw Kun-ge move from his place and is now sitting on the bed. It seems like Winwin-ge is half awake already as he moved his head from the pillow to Kun-ge’s lap. Our leader started playing with Win-ge’s hair while whispering to him again, maybe he’s telling him to wake up or breakfast is ready, I can’t hear them, and Win-ge’s about to cover himself in blanket again, but Kun-ge was able to stop his hands from doing so. He then moved his hand to caress Winwin-ge’s face and-- _ tiān _ _ nǎ _ \-- Kun-ge started showering Winwin-ge’s face with light kisses from his cheeks, to his forehead, lips, ears, nose until Winwin-ge starts giggling and rises from his place. Knowing that he’s probably awake, I immediately turn to go back to our living room just to see Ten-ge watching me with a smile of amusement in his face.    
  
I’m Over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tiān nǎ is an expression meaning 'Heavens'


End file.
